Sargasso Sea of Space
Write the first paragraph of your article here. http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sargasso_Sea%22_in_space Section heading" From the Depths of the Sargasso Sea of Space Came the Warning,over the star ships loud speeker "Turn Back! Many spaceships crashed in this Sargasso Sea of space'' was ancient automated distress beacon warning issued to any star ship that came close to the perimeter of the zone..'' Sargasso Sea of space The Sargasso Sea of Space,is a vast region,where Rhandarian Seaweed has grown about the size of Jupiter,around a cluster of asteroid. A '''ship graveyard is a region of space dedicated to decommissioned or badly damaged ships, also known as a surplus depot. Surplus Depot Z15 is a Federation example of such a facility."Super-'''Sargasso Sea" in space, where discovers many lost spaceships and many pirate ships , some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier". Cultural references *The 1964 science fiction novel Into the Alternate Universe by A. Bertram Chandler seems to be inspired by Fort's idea, and depicts an actual "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where the protagonist discovers many lost spaceships and ocean-going ones, some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier". *The DC comicbook Ironwolf ,found within the pasges of Weird Worlds portrayed a version of the Super Sargasso Sea as a collection of drifting starships, some of which were so old they contained hanging gardens. Lord Ironwolf, the protagonist of the comicbook, flew a shuttle craft onto one of them to rescue Sebaba O'Neil from brutal barbarian creatures featured earlier in the comic.Nothing else was ever done with concept,other a few pages,Only only this close this idea was the star ship seen in the Lost in Space movie,that had a huge garden inside,with overgrown plants. Episode: ANI 22010 - The Time Trap A centuries-old graveyard of space vessels located in the extradimensional region of space known as the Delta Triangle. Time essentially stands still in Elysia. The parallel dimension of Elysia,a reference to Greek Mythology located within the mysterious region of space known as the Delta Triangle,as in the then popular mythical Bermuda Triangle was sometimes compared to Earth's Sargasso Sea, which became home to countless shipwrecks from virtually every seafaring nation on the planet. Like the Sargasso Sea, Elysia became the final resting place for space vessels from across the known galaxy.Representatives of countless intelligent species had become trapped here over the years, and a diverse group of the stranded banded together to form a decision-making body known as the Elysian Council; this deliberative group was extremely averse to acts of violence, which the Council sometimes punished by placing the offenders in hibernation for upwards of a century. The U.S.S. Enterprise and the I.K.S. Klothos were both trapped here briefly, breaking free only by linking their ships' systems on stardate 5267.6 (2269). Elysiahe U.S.S. Enterprise, commanded by Captain James Kirk, and the I.K.S. Klothos, under the command of Captain Kor, both became trapped here briefly in 2269, escaping on stardate =Super-Sargasso Sea= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia You have new messages (last change).Jump to: navigation, searchThe Super-Sargasso is the dimension into which lost things go, whose existence was proposed by Charles Hoy Fort, writer and researcher into anomalous phenomena. It may be thought of as the spontaneous, anomalous teleportation of an object into another dimension. Fort did not actually believe that it existed but, in the vein of the ancient Greek skeptics, he wished only to present a theory that was just as plausible as those in the mainstream. The name alludes to the Sargasso Sea of the Atlantic Ocean, which lies next to the Bermuda Triangle. The 1964 Science Fiction book Into the Alternate Universe by A. Bertram Chandler seems to be inspired by Fort's idea, and depicts an actual "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where the protagonist discovers many lost spaceships and ocean-going ones, some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier". The DC Comic strip,known Ironwulf,portrayed their own version of a Sargasso Sea'with floating star ship,some so old,as to hanging garden inside.Lord Ironwulf,flew a shuttle craft onto one of them,rescrew Sebaba O'Neil,from a bunch brutal barbarian creatures,featured earlier in the comic. *Tumbolia =Sargasso Sea" in space= From Maveric Universe Wiki Sargasso Sea" in space Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where the protagonist discovers many lost spaceships and ocean-going ones, some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier".The Sargasso Sea of Space,within the so called Maveric Universe,is the location of a mini,unfinished dyson-sphere,surround by huge,fields of Rhandarian Sargasso Vines.The area,located within the center of the Delta Triangle-a region,found with the Colonial Alliance Territory,has become a vast star system,for interstellar travellers.The Sea of Lost Ships, as it is sometimes called, particularly in older literature and alternative science sources, has a centuries-old history of derelict and disappearing vessels. The Super-Sargasso is the dimension into which lost things go, whose existence was proposed by Charles Hoy Fort, writer and researcher into anomalous phenomena. It may be thought of as the spontaneous, anomalous teleportation of an object into another dimension. Fort did not actually believe that it existed but, in the vein of the ancient Greek skeptics, he wished only to present a theory that was just as plausible as those in the mainstream. The name alludes to the Sargasso Sea of the Atlantic Ocean, which lies next to the Bermuda Triangle. The 1964 Science Fiction book Into the Alternate Universe by A. Bertram Chandler seems to be inspired by Fort's idea, and depicts an actual "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where the protagonist discovers many lost spaceships and ocean-going ones, some fictional and some historical, which have "fallen through a dimensional barrier". The DC Comic strip,known Ironwulf,portrayed their own version of a Sargasso Sea'with floating star ship,some so old,as to hanging garden inside.Lord Ironwulf,flew a shuttle craft onto one of them,rescrew Sebaba O'Neil,from a bunch brutal barbarian creatures,featured earlier in the comic. :For the novel by Jean Rhys, see Wide Sargasso Sea. File:North Atlantic Gyre.pngThe ocean currents of the North Atlantic GyreThe Sargasso Sea is a region in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, surrounded by ocean currents. It is bounded on the west by the Gulf Stream; on the north, by the North Atlantic Current; on the east, by the Canary Current; and on the south, by the North Atlantic Equatorial Current. This system of currents forms the North Atlantic Subtropical Gyre. The Sargasso is roughly 700 statute miles wide and 2,000 statute miles long (1,100 km wide and 3,200 km long). It stretches from roughly 70 degrees west to 40 degrees west, and from 25 degrees north to 35 degrees north. Bermuda is near the western fringes of the sea. The Sargasso Sea is the only "sea" without shores.1 The ocean water in the Sargasso Sea is distinctive for its deep blue color and exceptional clarity, with underwater visibility of up to Template:Convert.2 Contents hide*1 History *2 Ecology *3 Popular Culture *4 References |} edit History Portuguese sailors were among the first to discover this region in the 15th century, although it may have been known to earlier mariners, as a poem by the late 4th century AD author, Rufus Festus Avienus, describes a portion of the Atlantic as being covered with seaweed, citing a now-lost account by the 5th-century BC Carthaginian explorer Himilco the Navigator. Christopher Columbus and his men also noted the Sargasso Sea, and brought reports of the masses of seaweed on the surface. edit Ecology File:Anguillamuk.jpgAn image of the distribution and size of eel larvae shows the approximate location of the Sargasso Sea.The Sargasso Sea is home to seaweed of the genus Sargassum, which floats en masse on the surface there. The sargassum is not a threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the horse latitudes.3 The Sargasso Sea also plays a major role in the migration of the European eel and the American eel. The larvae of both species hatch there and go to Europe and/or the East Coast of North America. Later in life, they try to return to the Sargasso Sea to lay eggs. It is also believed that after hatching, young Loggerhead Sea Turtles use currents, such as the Gulf Stream to travel to the Sargasso Sea, where they use the Sargassum as cover from predation until they are mature.4 The Sargasso Sea was the subject of a recent metagenomics effort called the Global Ocean Sampling (GOS) survey by J. Craig Venter and others, to evaluate the diversity of microbial life there. The results have indicated that, contrary to previous theories, the area has a wide variety of prokaryotic life. Owing to surface currents, the Sargasso accumulates a high concentration of non-biodegradable plastic waste.5 This huge vortex of garbage is similar to another ocean phenomenon, the Great Pacific Garbage Patch. edit Popular Culture The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery.6 ;Books The Sargasso Sea features in classic fantasy stories by William Hope Hodgson, such as his novel The Boats of the "Glen Carrig" (1907) and several related short stories. Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Seas describes the Sargasso Sea and gives an account of its formation.7 Edwin Corley's novel, Sargasso, revolves around a fictional account of Apollo 19 splashing down in the Sargasso sea empty. In Marvel 1602, it is where the Fantastick Four gained their powers. Jean Rhys's Novel, Wide Sargasso Sea, plays with the idea that a woman can become lost in her own society and thus driven out of her mind, a la Bronte's 'mad woman in the attic'. Fred Andrew's mystery novel Plato's Pond 8 features the fictitious land of Gaia, which is a continent in the middle of the Sargassum Sea. Steve Alten's novel, The Loch revolves around an unknown species of animal being encountered in the depths of the Sargasso Sea. ;Pulp Magazines The Sargasso Sea was the venue for the Doc Savage adventure "The Sargasso Ogre" written by Lester Dent under the psuedonym Kenneth Robeson and published in the October 1933 issue of the Doc Savage pulp magazine.910 ;Film The 1968 movie The Lost Continent was set in a highly fictionalised Sargasso Sea where Spanish galleons trapped for centuries in seaweed are found in modern times, along with a society of descendants of Conquistadores and sea monsters. ;Television The first episode of the 1960s animated series Jonny Quest, Mystery of the Lizardmen11 takes place in the Sargasso Sea. "Lost in the Sargasso Sea" was episode 101 of the TV series Diver Dan.12 In 2004, the Cartoon Network series The Venture Bros., an oblique parody of Jonny Quest, aired an episode called the Ghosts of the Sargasso, intermingling many pop culture references with the folklore of the Bermuda Triangle. In a reference to this windless, seaweed bogged section of the sea, the Captain of the Ghost Pirates decries "We've been stuck in that stinkin' sargassum for years, which by the way no matter how you cook it, still tastes like hot sargassum." ;Music The video for Modest Mouse's "Dashboard" involves a sailor's tale of being lost in the Sargasso, in which he is rescued by an island tribe of musical performers. Lotus recorded a live album in 2007 entitled "Escaping Sargasso Sea." edit References #↑ Template:Cite web #↑ Template:Cite encyclopedia #↑ Template:Cite web #↑ BBC NEWS | Science/Nature |Turtles return home after UK stay #↑ Template:Cite web #↑ Template:Cite book #↑ Template:Cite book #↑ Kemper Conseil Publishing [1] #↑ Template:Cite web #↑ Template:Cite book #↑ Mystery of the Lizardmen at AOL Television #↑ IMDb Lost in the Sargasso Sea Template:Oceanic gyres Template:List of seas Template:Coordbe:Саргасава мора bg:Саргасово море ca:Mar dels Sargassos cs:Sargasové moře da:Sargassohavet de:Sargassosee et:Sargasso meri el:Θάλασσα των Σαργασσών es:Mar de los Sargazos eo:Sargasa Maro fr:Mer des Sargasses ko:사르가소 해 id:Laut Sargasso is:Þanghafið it:Mar dei Sargassi he:ים סרגסו ku:Deryaya Sargasso lv:Sargasu jūra lt:Sargaso jūra ml:സരഗാസോ കടല്‍ arz:بحر سرجاسو nl:Sargassozee ja:サルガッソ海 no:Sargassohavet pl:Morze Sargassowe pt:Mar dos Sargaços ro:Marea Sargaselor ru:Саргассово море sk:Sargasové more fi:Sargassomeri sv:Sargassohavet vi:Biển Sargasso th:ทะเลซาร์กาสโซ uk:Саргасове море zh:马尾藻海 Within the so called Maveric Universe,the Sargasso Sea of Space,is a vast star system sized,tangle of Rhandarian Sargasso Space Weed,where star ships from all over the Colonial Alliance,that is vast frontier around the Terran Federation,that trapped for centuries in Rhandarian spaceweed are found in modern times, along with a society of descendants of those various spacers and sea monsters.The Sargasso Sea of Space,became a local oupost for outlaw and star pirate traffic,for centuries. edit See also *Tumbolia edit External links *blather.net: Super Sargasso Surfin' Stub icon This paranormal-related article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Posted by NINE9INCHE STUD at 7:04 PM Retrieved from "http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Sargasso_Sea%22_in_space" Categories: Seas of the Atlantic Ocean | Bermuda Triangle http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super-Sargasso_Sea&action=edit&section=2 edit External links *blather.net: Super Sargasso Surfin' Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super-Sargasso_Sea"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Categories Categories]: Paranormal stubs | Forteana | Fictional dimensions Section heading Write the second section of your article here.